


Шаг за шагом

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Что Юра думает о Викторе Никифорове?Что он придурок, но охуенный, а еще извращенец. И кстати, все это — комплементы.





	Шаг за шагом

— Это несложно, — заверял травматолог, — ты и сам справишься. Несколько оборотов, чтобы зафиксировать бинт, потом «восьмеркой» пропускаешь под стопой и вокруг голени, и снова «восьмерка». И еще раз. Свободный конец цепляешь заколкой. Сильно не затягивай. Вот и все.

Да уж, в кабинете у доктора это казалось плевым делом. Юра с ненавистью уставился на эластичный бинт, сбившийся гармошкой вокруг щиколотки. Блядь! Всего лишь небольшое растяжение. Но дядя Яша решил перестраховаться и заставил неделю ходить в жестком бандаже. А теперь еще гребанная фиксирующая повязка, которая никак не хотела выполнять свое прямое назначение — держаться и держать!

Юра глубоко вдохнул, шумно выдохнул и уселся на паркет. Ладно, он попробует еще раз, до начала занятия есть время. Все равно, прямо сейчас Лилия Сергеевна внимательно слушала Витю, который какого-то хрена приперся в балетный класс и что-то воодушевленно ей втирал. Судя по плавным движениям рук и красноречивой мимике, обсуждали новое хорео. Витя уже решил, что следующий сезон станет последним. Наверное, хотел на прощание выдать нечто незабываемое, не зря же пришел за консультацией.

Юра разматывал бинт и мрачно ухмылялся своим мыслям. В их личном счете побед и поражений он пока что отставал, но разрыв был мизерным, а впереди еще целый сезон — обязательно догонит. И перегонит.

Во второй раз повязка получилась почти идеальной, только застежка почему-то оказалась под пяткой. Да блядь же!

Подошедшего Витю Юра заметил не сразу, даже вздрогнул, когда рядом на пол приземлилась олимпийка, а следом в поле зрения появились до боли знакомые треники. Витя уселся напротив, скрестив ноги по-турецки, отвел в сторону его руки и в два счета распустил бинт.

— Не с той стороны начинаешь, — подсказал он и потянул травмированную ногу ближе к себе.

От неожиданности Юра едва не завалился на спину, уперся руками в пол, но не успел и рта раскрыть, а Витя уже ловко бинтовал его лодыжку; оборот, крест-накрест, оборот и снова. Заколка легла точно под боковой шов штанины. Глядя на Витю, разглаживающего край бинта, Юра мог думать лишь о том, какие же у него, оказывается, теплые и сильные руки. Мысль эта была тревожной и потянула за собой другие, не менее странные. Нужно было прекращать все это прямо сейчас. Он шевельнул ногой, намекая, что пора бы и отпустить, но Витя как будто не заметил, продолжал поправлять повязку и невесомо поглаживать косточку рядом с большим пальцем. Юра дернул ногой сильнее, и тот словно очнулся, убрал руки и поднялся с пола, по пути подхватив свою олимпийку, секунду смотрел в глаза, потом широко улыбнулся:

— Не за что. — И двинул на выход.

Юра не придумал ничего лучше, чем буркнуть ему в спину:

— Я бы и сам справился.

Витя, не оборачиваясь, качнул рукой: «ну разумеется».

Вечером Юра нашел в интернете обучающий видеоролик и немного потренировался. А утром с первого раза обвязал лодыжку как надо. Потом тронул кожу пониже бинта — мягкая, теплая. И чего этот придурок вчера ее наглаживал? Внутри опять стало как-то тревожно, и Юра решительно натянул носок на забинтованную ногу. Хватит!

Весь следующий месяц ничего странного не происходило. Юра успокоился и выкинул все лишнее из головы, а потом в один из июльских вечеров дядя Яша отозвал его после тренировки в сторонку и предупредил:

— Пятнадцатого полетишь с Виктором в Москву. — На недоуменное «нафига?», напомнил, — вы участвуете в промо к Универсиаде. Считай это социальной нагрузкой.

Юра краем уха слышал о ролике, но думал, что это Витя будет сниматься в очередной рекламе. В принципе, ему было без разницы, тем более, что перелет и проживание оплачивали спонсоры.

Съемки оказались на редкость скучным мероприятием и растянулись на четыре дня. Юра отстрелялся в первый же. Красиво постоял на фоне зеленого экрана в павильоне, красиво проехался мимо камер на катке и сделал в общей сложности десяток прыжков и там, и там. А когда его оставили в покое, с чистой совестью сбежал к деду. Витю в этот день он видел ровно два раза, вначале тот раздавал автографы у автомата с кофе, потом задвигал что-то восторженной журналистке, сжимавшей в руках микрофон с эмблемой центрального телеканала.

Окончание съемок отмечали шумным банкетом. Пришлось достать из сумки костюм, рубашку, галстук и туфли с острыми носами. Последние почему-то оказались малы, а ведь нога у Юры давно перестала расти. Искать подходящую обувь было негде и некогда, поэтому вечер превратился в нескончаемую пытку. Юра до хруста сжимал челюсти и с кислой миной слушал серьезных мужиков в дорогих костюмах, которые все болтали и болтали со сцены. Торжественная часть наконец-то закончилась, банкет медленно, но верно стал скатываться в банальную пьянку, и Юра похромал в сторону своего, точнее общего с Витей, номера, размышляя по дороге, почему горячо любимые спонсоры каждый раз зажимают денег на раздельное заселение.

В номере было темно и тихо. Юра принял душ и переоделся в пижаму. Когда явился Витя, он сидел на своей кровати и осторожно разминал пальцы, передавленные тесной обувью. Витя был веселым и пьяным, он уселся рядом и взялся за Юрину правую лодыжку, как тогда, в балетном классе.

— Давай помассирую. — И не дожидаясь ни согласия, ни возражений принялся уверенными движениями проминать стопу от центра подошвы к пальцам, растирать уставшие суставы и напряженные мышцы.

Юра молча наблюдал, как сильные руки прорабатывали каждую косточку, оглаживали пятку, покачивали из стороны в сторону, снимая напряжение, как краснела кожа от этих прикосновений. Ноющая боль медленно отступала, он откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Витя определенно знал, что и как нужно делать. Тепло от его прикосновений постепенно поднималось от лодыжки все выше и выше. Юра со странным предвкушением и легким ужасом ждал, что будет, когда оно доберется до паха.

Витя тем временем одной рукой придержал его пятку, а другой скользнул под широкую пижамную штанину и в несколько энергичных движений промял икроножную мышцу, после чего с силой повел пальцами обратно к лодыжке, убрал руки и встал с кровати. На секунду Юра почувствовал себя брошенным и несчастным, но тут у него из-под задницы выдернули одеяло и накинули сверху, укрывая до самого подбородка. А потом Витя обошел кровать и сел с другой стороны.

— Теперь вторую, — потребовал он, сам наощупь нашел Юрину ногу и продолжил массаж.

Юра так ничего и не сказал, и снова погрузился в блаженное оцепенение. Когда Витя запустил руку под штанину и мимолетно коснулся подколенной ямки, волна тепла все-таки докатилась до паха. Юра мысленно порадовался, что все компрометирующие части тела надежно прикрыты. Могло бы получиться неловко. А так — Витя ничего не заметил, закончил массаж, поправил одеяло, выключил верхний свет и, пожелав спокойной ночи, ушел в ванную комнату.

Юра покачивался на волнах легкого возбуждения, слушал шум воды и лениво думал о том, как же он все-таки влип. Зачем Витя это сделал? Почему Юра ему позволил?

Утром все было как обычно, как будто вчера ничего не случилось, как будто Витя не ласкал Юру, как будто у Юры не встал от его прикосновений.

В ВИП-зале аэропорта было пусто и прохладно. Витя что-то рассказывал, а Юру так и подмывало спросить: «Тебя прет от этого так же, как и меня?» Только произнести такое вслух он ни за что бы не решился. Об этом даже думать было дико. Он и Витя? Смешно! Не то чтобы он никогда об этом не фантазировал, бывало, конечно, Витя же охуенный. И пускай Юра ни за что не признал бы этого вслух, но Юре он… ну, типа небезразличен. Хотя раньше ему и в голову не пришло бы подойти и сказать: «Ты мне нравишься. Давай встречаться». Раньше, ага.

А теперь он смотрел на Витины пальцы, почти незаметно поглаживающие картонный стаканчик с кофе. Вчера они так же гладили его ноги. Юра перевел взгляд на двигающиеся губы, потом посмотрел в весело прищуренные глаза. Витя, видимо, наконец заметил, что его никто не слушает, осекся на полуслове, улыбнулся и спросил:

— Чего ты так смотришь? Нравлюсь?

И в этом был он весь, сплошные шуточки и хиханьки с хаханьками. Юре в этом месте следовало бы смутиться и начать гневно орать, но сейчас он не чувствовал ни гнева, ни даже привычного раздражения, только любопытство и предвкушение. Поэтому он окинул Витю еще одним долгим взглядом и признал:

— Ну да, ничего такой. — И мог поспорить на что угодно, после его слов Витины глаза удовлетворенно блеснули.

Продолжение разговора вышло внезапным, но не случайным. Юра пару недель только об этом и думал, хотя все равно, получилось слишком резко. Перед тренировкой они пересеклись в раздевалке. Витя не торопясь обклеивал пластырем левую стопу — разнашивал новые ботинки в межсезонье, продуманный тип. А Юра сидел напротив и молча наблюдал за тем, как размеренно двигались его руки, как пальцы с четко проступающими костяшками аккуратно прилаживали очередную ленту пластыря в нужное место и отматывали следующий кусок. У Юры тоже были крупные кисти, но ладонь казалась чуть уже, а пальцы чуть длиннее, и сухожилия выделялись не так сильно. Он снова глянул на Витины руки. Красивые. Даже жаль, что они так редко к нему прикасались, зато когда прикасались — всегда делали хорошо.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь. — Он выбрал максимально нейтральную формулировку и затаил дыхание, ожидая реакции.

А Витя отреагировал на редкость спокойно, не прекратил своего занятия, даже глаз не поднял, только руки дрогнули, и очередной виток пластыря лег немного криво. Но ответил он почти без заминки.

— Хорошо. Когда и куда?

О конкретном месте Юра как-то не подумал. Девчонку он позвал бы в кино, но с Витей это казалось тупостью. В кафешку? В ресторан? Вообще бред.

А Витя наконец закончил, отложил пластырь и вопросительно смотрел. И улыбался. Пауза затягивалась.

— Хочешь на залив? — спросил он. — Знаю пару красивых мест, где практически не бывает людей. Я часто ездил туда с Маккачином.

Юра почти обиделся. Ну что за хрень! Он тут совершил героический подвиг — пригласил на свидание, а его собирались выгулять как собаку. Но уже через секунду до него дошло, сколько грусти было в Витином голосе, и накрыло пониманием — Витя хотел показать ему место, где раньше бывал с лучшим другом. И вот это было круто. Юра так ему и ответил:

— Круто!

И заметил, как Витя посветлел лицом. Тело зудело от предвкушения, хотелось сделать что-нибудь, что-нибудь сказать. Не признаться в любви, конечно, нет. Может, пофлиртовать. Юра, естественно, не был спецом в этом деле, но вполне мог попробовать. Поэтому он спросил ровным, почти скучающим голосом:

— И что ты собираешься делать со мной там, где почти не бывает людей?

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал? — Витя влет подхватил игривый тон и провокационно подвигал бровями.

Черт! Он все понял про Юру и был совершенно не против. Это было как день рождения в Новый год, как сбывшаяся мечта. Это сбивало с толку. Юра вдруг растерялся, почувствовал, что вот-вот покраснеет, буркнул:

— У меня тренировка. — И сбежал из раздевалки.

На сегодня лимит взвешенных поступков и продуманных решений был исчерпан, не хотелось от смущения начать ебанатить, особенно в Витином присутствии. До конца тренировки Юра чувствовал затылком внимательный взгляд. И до самых выходных не мог выбросить из головы мысль о том, что он все-таки пригласил Витю на свидание, а тот согласился. Охуеть же!

Первое свидание вышло… странным.

Обычно они по субботам не пересекались, короткий день Витя предпочитал проводить в тренажерке. Так что Юра знатно удивился, когда на выходе спорткомплекса налетел на него, мило болтающего со смутно знакомой теткой, не то бухгалтершей, не то менеджером, а может и вообще медсестрой. Витя явно его поджидал, потому что быстро свернул разговор и потянул Юру в сторону парковки.

— Куда? Зачем? — Возмущался Юра, но вырваться даже не пытался, ему было интересно, что на того нашло.

— Свидание. — Витя радостно улыбался и уверенно придерживал его за локоть.

— Совсем крыша поехала? — Спорить хотелось все меньше и меньше, но разве нормальные люди вот так с бухты-барахты ходят на свидания. — Я только что с трени!

Витя наконец-то остановился рядом со своей тачкой.

— Душ успел принять? — поинтересовался он и отключил сигнализацию.

— Да. — Юра услышал, как клацнули опускаясь замки, а через мгновение сидел в салоне. Витя захлопнул дверь, обошел машину и уселся за руль.

— Значит, никаких препятствий, — сообщил он и завел двигатель. — Сегодня отличная погода. Позагораем, пока солнышко светит. Я захватил еды.

— У меня кошка одна дома, — предупредил Юра и пристегнулся. День и правда был теплым и ясным, сидеть в такую погоду в четырех стенах было глупо.

— Она не успеет заскучать. — Витя уже выворачивал с парковки.

Сверху припекало солнце, а ветер нес прохладу с Балтики и шелестел в соснах, было здорово лежать у воды и ничего не делать. Витя не соврал насчет еды. Так что после того, как они расположились на песке, Юра первым делом залез в большой бумажный пакет, а теперь сытый и довольный растянулся во весь рост на старом покрывале в желто-зеленую клетку. Мысли в голове еле ворочались и были какими-то слишком обычными. Например, откуда у Вити этот клетчатый раритет, или хорошо ли их видно вон той шумной компании, жарившей шашлыки прямо на берегу. В общем, для первого свидания мысли были странноватые.

Витя лежал рядом и тоже думал о своем, а потом вдруг спросил:

— Почему ты предложил?

Юра сонно моргнул, соображая о чем это он, а когда дошло — напрягся. Он не был готов разговаривать о своих чувствах, но и врать не хотелось, поэтому ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— А почему ты согласился?

Витя усмехнулся, перекатился на бок и кончиком пальца мягко ткнул его в щеку.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал он спокойно, помолчал и весело продолжил, — видишь, это совсем не больно, попробуй как-нибудь.

Юра краем глаза следил за тем, как он подался ближе, как будто собирался прямо здесь и сейчас поцеловать, а может и не только поцеловать. А что ему, он и не такую хуйню по жизни творил. Вот только Юре проблемы были нахрен не нужны, поэтому он отодвинулся к краю покрывала и поспешил сменить тему.

— У тебя фут-фетиш? Или как это правильно называется?

Витя замер на середине движения, медленно моргнул, открыл рот, но ничего не сказал и как-то резко посерьезнел. Черт! Юра ведь не собирался сегодня с ним ругаться, но, кажется, лоханулся.

— Фиксирующая повязка и массаж, и ты так смотришь иногда... — Он лихорадочно искал слова, чтобы объяснить, что не хотел обидеть или оскорбить. Ну не был он готов к подобным разговорам!

А Витя откинулся на спину, заложил руку за голову и признал:

— Да. Мне нравятся твои ноги. Особенно ступни. Они у тебя такие… — взмахнул другой рукой, словно помогая себе подобрать слова, — фактурные. Очень красивые.

Похоже, он и не думал обижаться. Юра мысленно выдохнул и с минуту обдумывал услышанное, потом сел и уставился на предмет разговора, пытаясь разглядеть то, о чем говорил Витя. Узкая стопа, длинные пальцы с четко проступающими суставами, кривовато обрезанные ногти, хорошо просматривающийся рисунок вен и жилок. И сплошные мозоли. Он перевел взгляд на Витины ноги. В принципе, то же самое, только стопа чуть шире, кожа чуть грубее. И педикюр. Вот же пидарас! Витя продолжил ровным голосом:

— А еще ты замираешь от моих прикосновений, сидишь тихо-тихо, как мышка. Редкое зрелище, завораживающее.

От его тона что-то у Юры внутри начало нервно подрагивать, не раздражающе, наоборот — сладко, с предвкушением.

— Но если тебе не нравится или неприятно…

— Нравится! — Резко перебил Юра и уже тише сознался, — приятно.

А Витя широко улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Хорошо.

И, пожалуй, это был самый откровенный из всех их разговоров.

Тем же вечером Юра валялся поперек своей кровати, бездумно разглядывал потолок и объяснял Пёте, которая устроилась у него на груди:

— Он меня реально бесит, конченный придурок. Но такой охуенный!

Кошка в ответ жмурилась и насмешливо дергала черным ухом.

— Хочу раскатать его по льду, чтоб во всем мире ни у кого не осталось сомнений, кто из нас сильнее. И еще хочу, чтобы он меня обнимал и говорил, что я ему нравлюсь, и смотрел, как он иногда смотрит, и… — Юра раздраженно подергал себя за чёлку. — Короче, много чего хочу. Какой же отстой эта любовь.

Пётя согласно прикрыла глаза, и Юра замолчал. Это не больно, да?

— Если ты мне напиздел, я тебя урою, — мрачно пообещал он точечному светильнику, бликовавшему закатными лучами солнца.

Витя намек понял правильно и больше никакой хуйни на людях не устраивал, даже в раздевалке вел себя нормально. А в пятницу перед уходом спросил:

— Зайдешь ко мне завтра после тренировки?

Юра хотел было его отбрить, мол, приличные парни после одного единственного свидания в гости не ходят, а потом решил, что хрень это. Погода стояла отвратная, прогноз на завтра и вовсе обещал локальный апокалипсис — прогулки на свежем воздухе отпадали сами собой. Ну и интересно было, чего уж.

В общем, он согласился. После субботней тренировки долго отмокал под душем, еще дольше соображал, что надеть. Точнее, в драные джинсы он запрыгнул с разбега, а вот на выборе футболки завис намертво. Одновременно хотелось нацепить на себя черную с оскаленным черепом, чтобы Витя при взгляде на нее закатил глаза, и белую с художественно прорезанными дырками на спине и плечах, чтобы Вите захотелось увидеть еще больше. Поймав себя на последней мысли, Юра скрипнул зубами и быстро натянул повседневный вариант со львом-растаманом.

Сидя в дребезжащем вагоне метро, он мысленно твердил на разные лады: «Ты мне нравишься». А когда за ним закрылась дверь Витиной квартиры, вдруг выпалил:

— Я тебя люблю! — И замер от неожиданности.

Стоявший рядом Витя удивленно моргнул и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Я же говорил, это совсем не больно, — сказал он и поцеловал Юру, медленно, ласково и совершенно нестрашно. Но Юра все равно вцепился обеими руками в его майку, потому что пол под ногами подозрительно покачивался, а потолок и стены как будто разбегались в стороны и вверх. Глаза закрылись сами собой. Почему-то с девчонками так ни разу не получалось.

А Витя каким-то образом умудрился довести их до дивана в гостиной, всю дорогу не выпуская Юру из рук и не отрываясь от его губ. И только когда где-то под ними коротко запищал придавленный телефон, Юра сумел открыть глаза и уставился на Витин рот. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло, что бледно-розовые губы можно рассосать до такого насыщенно-красного. Витя вытащил из-под подушек свой мобильник, выключил его и коротким броском отправил под диван, после чего снова развернулся лицом к Юре.

— Чего ты так улыбаешься? — В голосе одновременно звучали веселье и возбуждение. — Понравилось?

Отрицать очевидное было тупо, так что Юра в одно движение взгромоздился верхом к нему на колени, обнял за шею и с вызовом заявил:

— Понравилось. — Он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и задницей почувствовал крепко стоящий член. — Ого!

— Ого, — согласился Витя и легко ссадил его обратно на диван. — А ты настроен серьезно, да?

И вот тут Юра начал заводиться, потому что какого хрена! Витя первый признался, сам позвал к себе домой, а теперь включил заднюю. Как вообще можно было понять этого придурка!

Витя, видимо, заметил, что атмосфера накалилась, потому что тут же принялся объяснять:

— Я только за, просто не ожидал. Думал, мы поужинаем, поболтаем, попробуем что-нибудь невинное. А ты вдруг такой решительный и смелый.

Юра хмыкнул, слегка успокоенный тем, что планы на вечер у них в целом совпадали.

— Я, вообще-то, по жизни решительный и смелый, — заявил он, пытаясь загнать поглубже не к месту проснувшееся смущение. — Смысл ломаться как девчонка, когда и так всё ясно?

Хотя возбуждение и туманило мысли, говорить о сексе было стремно, лучше бы молча продолжили, все же отлично шло. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, отвернулся и принялся разглядывать комнату. Без коврика и игрушек Маккачина здесь было непривычно пусто.

— Иди сюда. — Витя потянул его ближе к себе и снова поцеловал, раскрыл языком губы, лизнул щеку изнутри, пощекотал нёбо, прикусил кончик его языка и засосал себе в рот. Наверное, Юра ненадолго отключился, растворился в ласке, потому что когда Витя наконец разорвал поцелуй, он оказался вжат в спинку дивана, футболка была задрана к подмышкам, джинсы сдернуты почти до колен, а член ритмично исчезал в Витином кулаке. Юра потерялся в жарком мареве, неспособный пошевелиться, он с минуту бездумно наблюдал, как влажная покрасневшая головка мелькает между пальцами, при каждом движении исчезая в широкой ладони, потом поднял взгляд выше, заглянул в растекшиеся Витины зрачки и застонал от полыхавшей из них похоти. Витя кайфовал от происходящего не меньше, чем он. И внезапное осознание того, что здесь и сейчас хорошо не только ему, накрыло Юру с головой и закрутило оргазмом. Короткая, но ослепительно яркая вспышка удовольствия заставила обеими руками вцепился в Витю, сдавить в объятии, не позволив отстраниться. Когда стены комнаты перестали водить хоровод вокруг дивана, а Юра ослабил хватку, Витя глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, поводил плечами, потянулся, растирая ладонью ребра. Юра зацепился взглядом за влажное пятно собственной спермы на светлой майке, но циклиться на этом не стал. Его гораздо больше интересовал Витин несгибаемый стояк. Он потянулся, чтобы сжать его через мягкие спортивки, но Витя перехватил его руку и покачал головой.

— Не так.

Он смотрел прямо и спокойно, и этот взгляд опрокинул Юру в мягкую уютную темноту, в которой не осталось места смущению и стало кристально ясно, чего именно сейчас хотел от него Витя. Юра кивнул, подтянул и застегнул джинсы, потом забрался с ногами на диван, снял носки и улегся на спину. С некоторых пор он частенько смотрел порно с фут-фетишем и считал себя неплохо подкованным в этой теме.

— Мне перевернуться на живот?

Витя покачал головой и потянул его за ноги ближе к себе, пока ступни не уперлись в грудь. Юра пошевелил пальцами, наблюдая, как сминается ткань майки. А Витя легко погладил подъем его правой стопы, обхватил ладонью лодыжку. Неторопливые движения завораживали, Юра еще успел подумать, что, наверное, после носков и кроссовок надо бы сходить в душ, хотя Витя не испытывал никакого видимого дискомфорта, тиская его немытые ноги.

— Больше не беспокоит? — Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно, Юре потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем речь. Он отрицательно помотал головой, обсуждать сейчас старые травмы казалось полнейшим бредом.

— Хорошо, — сказал Витя и шумно втянул носом воздух, — пахнешь мылом, не парься, — добавил он и облизал большой палец его ноги.

И ох, блядь, жизнь Юру к такому не готовила. Ни один порноролик не передавал и сотой доли того, как остро и горячо становится, когда тебе, буквально, целуют ноги. От неожиданности и обрушившихся новых впечатлений он застонал и прикрыл глаза, вжимаясь затылком в мягкую округлость подлокотника. Тактильных ощущений и влажных звуков хватало с головой. Смотреть на то, как Витя старательно один за другим обсасывал его пальцы, оказалось просто слишком. И да, это было охуенно! Член встал практически мгновенно, зря Юра застегнул ширинку, очень зря. Витя завозился и выпустил его пальцы изо рта. Без поддержки его рук ноги Юры скользнули вниз, под пятками прошелестела ткань. Влажную кожу обдало холодком, а следом к ней прижалось горячее и твердое.

Юра открыл глаза и с интересом уставился на Витин член.

— Красивый. — И это была чистая правда.

Витя в ответ криво усмехнулся. Из-за упавшей на глаза челки выглядел он криповато, но это тоже заводило.

— Подрочи мне.

Юра отзеркалил ухмылку, ненадолго завис, соображая, с чего начать. А потом свел стопы, сжав член в тесном захвате, и осторожно качнул вверх-вниз. Движение было непривычным, он опасался сделать больно и внимательно следил за Витей. А тот явно кайфовал, смотрел вниз, чуть приоткрыв рот, через несколько движений довольно выдохнул:

— Да. Вот так. — И начал подаваться бедрами навстречу.

Юра согнул пальцы, чтобы головка при каждом движении упиралась в подушечки, а Витя тихо постанывал. Наблюдать за тем, как его уносило все дальше, было охрененно. Юра засмотрелся на раскрасневшееся лицо, на завившуюся от пота челку, на полуприкрытые абсолютно дурные глаза и даже не понял, что Витя кончил, только почувствовал горячую влагу, стекающую по подошвам.

Они оба замерли, пытались отдышаться и разглядывали друг друга, а потом Витя снова потянул его ноги вверх и принялся слизывать размазавшуюся сперму.

— Это какой-то пиздец, — поделился Юра своей единственной внятной мыслью, услышал добродушный смешок и расстегнул ширинку. От возбуждения у него уже пульсировали яйца, и хотелось кончить, без разницы как, лишь бы скорее. Он успел только обхватить член ладонью, когда Витя скользнул языком по нежной коже между пальцами и еще раз повторил щекотную ласку. От неожиданности Юра застонал и кончил, не успев толком ни подрочить, ни задрать футболку.

— А вот теперь — совсем пиздец, — скривился он, разглядывая брызги спермы на морде льва-растамана.

Витя наполз на него, как ленивая туча, и устроился сверху, вдавил в диван, не дал застегнуться или хоть как-то решить вопрос с испачканной одеждой.

— Я одолжу тебе что-нибудь чистое, — пообещал он, — оставайся на ночь.

— У меня кошка… — начал было возражать Юра.

— Одна дома, — Витя закончил мысль за него и со вздохом добавил, — я помню. В следующий раз пойдем к тебе.

От этого «в следующий раз» Юра совершенно растерялся. Ну, то есть он, конечно, на что-то подобное и рассчитывал. Но Витя сказал это так запросто, как само собой разумеющееся. Походу, не только Юра думал о продолжении. И все-таки нужно было кое-что прояснить.

— Тебе нравится только так?

Витя хихикнул и потерся носом о его шею.

— Мне нравится по-разному. И как мы только что выяснили, тебе тоже.

Юра притих и задумался. Ну да, оказывается, когда тебе лижут пятки, это охуеть как приятно. Или просто Витя большой мастер своего дела. Но по-другому они тоже попробуют, обязательно. А раз так…

— Мы теперь, типа, встречаемся? — Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно, хотя Витя, скорее всего, отлично слышал, как бешено фигачило его сердце. Юра дождался согласного «ага», снова надолго замолчал. Витя все так же вдавливал его в диван и тихо дышал в шею, а через несколько минут тишины сонно пробормотал:

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, да?

Прежде чем ответить, Юра обдумал вопрос. В принципе, было пофиг, что о нем говорят. Но в то же время, постороннего внимания ему и так доставалось в избытке, не хотелось дополнительной шумихи, которая непременно поднялась бы, попробуй он, например, засосать Витю в КиКе на ближайших соревнованиях.

— Деду рассказывать не буду, — наконец решил Юра. — Он не поймет. Отабеку скажу обязательно. И Миле, чтоб не доставала. Дядя Яша сам догадается с одного взгляда. И еще, завтра же утром позвоню Кацудону.

На последних словах Витя затрясся от смеха, он ерзал по Юре, щекотал его шею прерывистыми выдохами и сбивал весь боевой настрой.

— Не было ничего! Ничего у нас не было! — Заверил он сквозь хохот. — Последний год мы вообще виделись только на соревнованиях.

А то Юра этого не знал. Но Кацудону он все равно расскажет.

В конце концов Витя прекратил хихикать и снова затих. И Юра в очередной раз вспомнил о том, что наступающий сезон станет для него последним. Настроение тут же поползло вниз. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы Витя уходил, соревноваться с ним было по-настоящему здорово.

— Я тебя обязательно сделаю, — глядя в потолок мрачно пообещал он, — и все твои рекорды побью. И золота завоюю больше…

Витя поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, в этом взгляде были вызов, насмешка и мучительная нежность, из-за которой Юра задохнулся посередине фразы.

— Дерзай. А я понаблюдаю. — Витя ухмыльнулся и откинул со лба влажную челку. — Может быть, даже дам тебе пару советов, если сойдемся в цене.

Он не собирался исчезать с горизонта, и от осознания этого простого факта Юра расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Будешь давать мне советы за тренерский оклад, — пообещал он и затаил дыхание. Было страшно услышать «нет», но ведь был шанс услышать «да».

Витя долго молчал, обдумывал предложение, а потом просто пожал плечами.

— Договоримся.

Ха! Это определенно было «да».


End file.
